Daddy
by Victoria Kinney
Summary: Brian recieves a letter from a college aquaintance telling him he has a daughter he never knew existed.
1. The Letter

Brian came home and grabbed his mail out of the box. He was surprised to see a letter from Libby Clarks, an old acquaintance from college and the only woman other than Lindsay that he'd ever fucked.

He sat on the couch and tore open the envelope, he sat back and began to read.

_**Dearest Brian,**_

**_I know you're wondering why after all this time I've contacted you. The truth, I'm dying Brian, I've been diagnosed with HIV after a former boyfriend left me a little surprise. Hell, a curse would be more like it. The reason I'm writing you is hard for me, after our one night of sex I found out I was pregnant. I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think after your childhood, that you'd want a child. Katie is my life, she was born on August 3rd, 1993. She looks just like you. Her full name, is Kaitlyn Brianna Kinney._**

_**Please forgive me for not telling you, you are listed as her father on her Birth Certificate, and she is definitely your daughter. I can't take care of her anymore Bri, I refuse to allow her to see me sick. I don't want that for her. Please, if you are the man you used to be, take her and raise her as you should have had the chance to all along. She knows you are her father, and she knows I didn't tell you. I never wanted to hurt her, but I have. Forgive me if you can, but love her as she is precious. I will be awaiting your answer. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Libby.**_


	2. Telling The Family

_**Libby,**_

_**How in the HELL could you not tell me I had a kid! What kind of man do you think I am? Of course I'll take her. She's my daughter after all. Give me your phone number and send me a picture of Katie.**_

_**Brian.**_

Brian couldn't believe Libby had kept this from him. What he didn't know, is that Lindsay had as well.

He walked into the Diner and sighed, how was he going to tell everyone. More importantly, how the hell was he going to tell Justin?

"Bri what's wrong?" Mikey asked. "I have something important to tell you." Brian told him. Michael looked nervous, anytime Brian had something important to discuss it was usually bad.

"You look like hell." Deb told him. "Gee thanks Deb." He said sarcastically. "Is everyone here?" He asked Michael. "Yeah, Mel and Linds took Gus to the bathroom."

"Hey." Justin said coming over and giving him a kiss. "Hey Sunshine." He greeted him. "Bri what's wrong?" Justin asked. "I'll tell you in a minute." Brian told him. Once everyone was there, Brian took a deep breath. It felt weird to find it hard to say something to them, but they were his family, although he'd never admit it.

"I have a kid." He blurted out. "Well duh honey, we're looking at him." Deb said tickling Gus. "I mean I have another kid, a girl, her name's Katie." Brian told them. A chorus of "What!" and "When" came from each of them, all but Lindsay that is.

"Apparently some girl I knew in College, Libby Clarks, she was the only other woman I slept with other than Linds." Brian told them. "She wrote me a letter, it came yesterday, telling me I have a child, her name is Kaitlyn Brianna Kinney and from the birthday she gave me, it sounds right." "She's eleven, almost twelve." He added.

"Damn." Deb said quietly. "Brian, I don't know how to tell you this..." Lindsay started. "Tell me what Linds?" He asked growing suspicious. "I'm so sorry Brian, she made me swear not to tell you." She said almost in tears. "You knew." He said quietly. "Brian please." She said and he glared at her. "YOU FUCKING KNEW!" "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" He yelled at her.

"Brian calm down." Justin said and Mel wrapped her arms protectively around Lindsay.

"Em, take Gus outside please." Debbie told him. "Sure, come on buddy." Emmett said and picked him up. Once Gus was out of hearing range Debbie fixed a glare on Brian. "Brian Aiden Kinney, if you don't calm down I swear I'll knock your ass from one end of Liberty to the other."

"She knew Deb, she knew I had a little girl and she never bothered to tell me!" He yelled at her. "Brian she made me swear! I didn't want to not tell you, you know you mean more to me than that!" Lindsay yelled through her tears. "There's more isn't there Bri." Justin said trying to defuse the situation.

"Libby has HIV, she got it from a former boyfriend and she asked me to take Katie in." He told him. "Are you going to?" Michael asked. "What the hell kind of question is that Mikey? She's my daughter, of course I'll take her." Brian told him. "How do you even know she's yours Brian?" Ben asked. "Truthfully, I don't, but I'm flying to Virginia as soon as I get a picture of her. I'll take a paternity test there." He told them. "I'm coming with you." Justin told him. "I didn't figure you'd let me go alone." Brian told him and kissed him. "Thanks baby." He whispered. "Anytime." Justin said and smiled.


	3. Meeting Katie and Bringing her home

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Brian asked Justin as they walked up to Libby's driveway.. "If she was my daughter, I would be." He told him. "She is your daughter Sunshine, as much as mine." Brian told him and kissed him. They walked to the door and knocked. An auburn haired girl came racing out the door and threw herself into Brian's arms. "Daddy!" Katie squealed and hugged him. Justin stepped back and let Brian hold onto his baby girl.

"God, you look just like me." Brian said as he held her face in his hands. "That's what mom says." Katie said laughing. "Who's that?" She asked looking at Justin. "Katie, this is Justin, my partner." Brian told her. "Mom said you were gay, but she didn't say your partner was such a fox!" Katie said and went over to hug Justin.

Libby came to the door. "Katie, let them come in." She scolded light heartedly. Katie blushed, "Sorry, come on in." She said and practically pulled Brian inside. "Bri it's good to see you." Libby told him.

"Libby, you look like hell." Brian told her. "Thanks." Libby said laughing. "Brian!" Justin scolded.

"It's ok, Justin isn't it?" Libby asked. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Justin said extending his hand. Libby took it and pulled him into a hug. "Mom, can I stay at Daddy's hotel room tonight?" Katie asked.

"Katie!" Libby scolded. "Sure you can munchkin." Brian said and she squealed her happiness. "Brian I don't know." Libby said. "Look, you kept her from me for eleven years, I'm taking her tonight." Brian told her.

She sighed and sat down. "Alright, you win." "When can I take her to Pittsburgh?" Brian asked. "So soon?" Libby asked. "School starts in two weeks and I'd like to have her registered."

"Brian please." Libby said almost in tears. "Libby, you deliberately kept her from me, you already signed the custody papers, I'm taking her." Brian told her, his voice as cold as ice.

"Mom?" Katie said seeing the tears in her eyes. "I'm ok baby, just a little something in my eye." Libby lied. "What about the paternity test?" Libby asked. "I don't need one, she's a female version of me." Brian said.

"Bri, you need to take one, if for nothing else than to make sure." Justin told him. "Ok, we'll take the damn test."

One week later:

Brian looked as his baby girl slept on the plane. The paternity test had told him what he already knew, Katie was his. When the plane landed in Pittsburgh Justin stood up to get their carry ons and Brian woke Katie up.

"We're home baby, time to wake up." Brian told her brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Ok daddy, I'm up." She said groggily sitting up. She clutched at the locket on her neck and Brian knew she was going to miss Libby a lot. It had been a tearful goodbye for the two, but Katie was happy about living with her father.

When they walked out of the gate they were surrounded by the family. Katie hid behind Brian as hugs and kisses were exchanged. "And this must be the beautiful little miss Katie we've heard so much about." Emmett said. "Hi, I'm Katie Kinney." She said warming up to him. "We know who you are honey." Deb said gently.

"Katie, this is Grandma Deb, the one I told you about." Brian said. Debbie looked at Brian and mouthed "Grandma?". Brian just shrugged and Deb felt a surge of happiness.

"That's Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Mel, Ben, Michael, and the little man over there is your brother Gus." Justin told her. "I think we need to take her to the diner, she's worn out." Brian told Justin.


	4. Marry Me

It had been three months since Katie had moved in, and Brian was still adjusting to life as a full time parent.

Justin was so at ease with Katie, he made her breakfast every morning, made sure she had lunch money for lunch, and basically was a mister mom. The two of them had grown close over the three months, and Brian was beginning to think that it should always be like this.

That night after Katie was in bed, Brian decided to say the three words Justin longed to hear.

"Bri are you ok?" Justin asked growing concerned. "I'm fine, but there's something I have to tell you." He told him and Justin paled, Brian knew he was imagining the worst.

"Who is he?" Justin asked. "His name is Justin, and I love him." Brian told him. "I can't believe you... What?" Justin said looking confused. "I love you Justin, I always have, I just never knew how to say it." Brian told him. "Katie told me something earlier that made me admit it."

Flashback, earlier that day:

"Dad, you love me right?" Katie asked. "Of course I do, don't ever think otherwise." Brian told her.

"You love Justin too right?" Katie asked. "Yeah I do." Brian said before realizing it. "I knew it!" Katie exclaimed. "Katie, I meant, I..." "I know you love him, and you've admitted it, just tell him." She told him.

End of flashback.

"See, there's this blonde twink that wouldn't go away, no matter what I did, or said. I couldn't get rid of him, and now, I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Oh Brian." Justin said, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you Justin, marry me." Brian told him fishing a ring out of the night stand.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked not wanting to get let down. "As sure as I am that I love you and I can't imagine my life without you." Brian told him and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Yes Brian, I'll marry you." Justin told him and kissed him.


End file.
